ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Collin the Speedy Boy: The World Adventure
|distributor = |release date = October 2018 |genre = Platform Open-world Action-adventure |modes = Single-player Multiplayer |ratings = (North America) (Europe) (Japan) (South Korea) (Australia) (Brazil) |platforms = PC Mac PlayStation 4 Xbox One Nintendo Switch |media = DVD-ROM (PC and Mac) Blu-ray (PS4 and Xbox One) Cartridge (Nintendo Switch) |input = Keyboard (PC and Mac) PlayStation 4 controller PlayStation Move (PS4) Xbox One controller Kinect (Xbox One) Joy-Con (Nintendo Switch) |series = Collin the Speedy Boy}} is a open-world platforming video game developed by Avalanche Software and . This game is part of the Collin the Speedy Boy franchise. Synopsis Discovering that a mysterious villain named Maxima is trying to destroy FingerTown using the world's orbs, Collin must travel the world to reobtain them from Maxima's henchmen with a help of a mysterious ally. Characters Playable *'Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy' - a teenager that can run at superhuman speed and the game's protagonist. **'Braces' - a living bracelet who grants Collin an ability to capture. *'Baylee Mardis' (controlled and multiplayer) - the self-proclaimed "cutest girl in FingerTown" and a close friend to Collin. *'Stacie Aday/Stacie the Speedy Girl' (controlled and multiplayer) - TBD *'Elisha Preston/Elisha the Speedy Girl' (multiplayer only) - TBD *'Riley Logston' (controlled and multiplayer) - TBD *'Cooper Elledge' - TBD *'Kristina Austin' (controlled) - TBD Allies *'Tommy the Opossum' - TBD *'Cooper Elledge' - Collin's pet dog who also has superspeed, being able to talk as well. *'Flappy McFinger' - TBD *'Evelynn Rodriguez' - an Argentine American girl who is Collin's girlfriend. *'Stacie Aday/Stacie the Speedy Girl' - TBD *'Elisha Preston/Elisha the Speedy Girl' - TBD *'Riley Logston' - TBD. Interestingly, she doesn't appear in the cutscenes, but does appear in ever level with missions after beating the game. *'Mattie Gargis' - TBD *'The Loch Ness Monster' - TBD Antagonists *'Jaidyn Quillen/Maxima' - a masked female person with a ability to float and have supernatural powers and the main antagonist, being revealed to be Collin's old friend prior to the destruction of Alabama. *'Teary Eyed Bryte' - a female three-eyed bird and Collin's arch-nemesis who teamed up with Maxima in order to get revenge on him and to take over FingerTown. **'Eli' - a three-eyed bird who is one of Bryte's henchmen, being extremely idiotic. **'Fang Suckle' - a traitorous Finger who serves as Bryte's henchman, being idiotic as well. *'The Elefish King' - TBD *'Gurkha' - TBD *'Beatcrab' - TBD Gameplay Stages Base Content *'Elefish Cave' - the first game you play, where you find and confront Bryte. Boss: Bryte (W.I.P) DLC Stages * Controllable objects/enemies * = ally *Pharoah Humicons *Snnizerkers *Frog *Face Paints *Elefishes *Gurkha *Robot Pterodactyls *The Loch Ness Monster* *Statue *Golem *Robot Fingers *Neon Fingers *Kristina Austin* *Baylee Mardis* *Cooper Elledge* *Stacie the Speedy Girl* *Riley Logston* (W.I.P.) Missions List of missions Voice cast English *Jason Griffith as Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy and Cooper Elledge *Jeff Bennett as Braces and the Loch Ness Monster *Susanne Blakeslee as Maxima **Catherine Taber as Jaidyn Quillen *Scott Menville as Tommy the Opossum *Billy West as Flappy McFinger and Eli *Kath Soucie as Evelynn Rodriguez *Grey Griffin as Jasmine Todd, Kerigan Mardis and Teary Eyed Bryte *Colleen Villard as Baylee Mardis and Halie Seymour *Kat Cressida as Nancy Samano, Kristina Austin and Stacie Aday/Stacie the Speedy Girl *Hynden Walch as Elisha Preston/Elisha the Speedy Girl *Ashley Johnson as Riley Logston *Phil LaMarr as WesDragon, Handy, Trent Wright and the Elefish King *Rob Paulsen as GoofFinger *Tom Kane as VoodooFinger *Eric Bauza as Fang Suckle *Keith Ferguson as Gurkha *Corey Burton as Beatcrab *Maurice LaMarche as Gadget Snake *Jessica DiCicco as Neon Baylee *Frank Welker, Dee Bradley Baker and Jim Cummings as animals and monsters' vocal effects Japanese *Jun'ichi Kanemaru as Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy *TBD as Braces *TBD as Maxima **TBD as Jaidyn Quillen *TBD as Tommy the Opossum *Keiji Fujiwara as Cooper Elledge *TBD as Flappy McFinger *TBD as Evelynn Rodriguez *TBD as Jasmine Todd *TBD as Baylee Mardis *TBD as Nancy Samano *Ikue Ōtani as Stacie Aday/Stacie the Speedy Girl *Rie Kugimiya as Elisha Preston/Elisha the Speedy Girl *TBD as Riley Logston *TBD as Kerigan Mardis *Chō as WesDragon *TBD as Handy *TBD as GoofFinger *TBD as VoodooFinger *TBD as Trent Wright *TBD as Halie Seymour *TBD as the Loch Ness Monster *TBD as Teary Eyed Bryte *TBD as Eli *Mitsuaki Hoshino as Fang Suckle *TBD as the Elefish King *TBD as Gurkha *TBD as Beatcrab *TBD as Neon Baylee Theme song This game features a new theme song for the game. The title for the song is called TBA. Controls Xbox One *Left analog stick - Move/hop on Braces (if pressed with Left or Right Trigger) *LB & RB or Right analog stick - Move camera *B - Back (menu)/Jump/Action 1 *A - Accept (menu)/Shoot/Action 2 *X - Missions *Y - Shoot *Left Trigger or Right Trigger - Throw Braces/get out of controlled enemies *Start - Pause PlayStation 4 (Reserved for Donaldo) Nintendo Switch (Reserved for Donaldo) PC/Mac (Reserved for Donaldo) Rating This game is rated E10+ for Fantasy Violence. In Europe, due to its dark tone, the game is rated PEGI 12. Shockingly, in Japan, this game is rated B by the CERO. Trivia *It is the first ever (and so far the only) Collin the Speedy Boy game to be given a B rating from CERO. **Also, it is also the first main CTSB game to ever get a PEGI 12 rating. *The game's style is based off Super Mario Odyssey. *This is the first time that Collin has a ability to control his enemies and objects. *Collin does go Super Collin, but briefly when Braces turns him into Perfect Collin. Thus, this introduces Collin's new super form. *After defeating Bryte and Maxima, there are two endings: **One ending is if you choose to forgive Jaidyn, she'll redeem herself and she'll restore FingerTown. **Another ending is if you choose to not forgive Jaidyn, Collin will banish her and FingerTown would be restored by the heroes. *This is the first CTSB game where you have no lives. **Instead, when you die, you'll lose 20 Collin Coins and will take you to the last checkpoint. Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 12 Category:CERO B Category:Nintendo Switch Category:PC games Category:Xbox One Category:PS4 Category:Action-Adventure